


The Honor of Starting a Fire

by theangelofmusics_barricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofmusics_barricade/pseuds/theangelofmusics_barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras starts a fire in the school's kitchen and is extremely embarassed by it, especially for waking everyone up and having the fire department come. He just wanted some Ramen while he studied....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honor of Starting a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been seeing these AU ideas keep popping up on my dash and they are just inspiring. So this one is:  
> “you’re a firefighter and you respond to the call when my apartment catches on fire at 3 am after I tried to make ramen” au
> 
> Enjoy!

“Listen, I really didn’t mean to do this,” Enjolras whimpered, looking around at all the residents grumpily standing around in their pajamas at 3 am. They were all wondering who to blame, and Enjolras had decided to just hide behind Combeferre to stay innocent.

“I don’t think anyone would ever mean to do this, Enjolras,” Ferre sighed, still half asleep. “The fact of the matter is it happened, moving on.”

“Moving on?” Courfeyrac cried out. “Are you kidding me? He not only set off the fire alarm, but actually lit it on fire, not just charred black! That takes serious non-talent talent, my dears.” He wrapped his arms around Enjolras and Combeferre, somehow managing to keep the blanket wrapped around him fully.

“Can we please not,” Enjolras groaned, blushing as he hid his face in Combeferre’s back.

“Like, there had to be more than just sleep-deprivation involved here! No water? On for too long? A statement to ramen noodles for the college students whose meals mainly consist of the salt-heavy delicacy? Gimme something here Enj!” Courf exclaimed.

“You are drawing attention and it is not what we need right now,” Ferre remarked, glaring at Courfeyrac.

“We are so not letting this go, Ferre!” Courf cried out. “It’s fantastic!”

“Me setting something on fire is not fantastic!” Enjolras squeaked out, hoping it would shut him up for right now.

“Uh, so you’re the one to blame?” A voice from behind him asked. Enjolras actually locked up, wishing he had just shut up and stayed hidden. He took a breath and turned around to face the student.

“Yes, and I apologize greatly for waking -” he paused as he looked at the firefighter, who was all dressed in his gear, expecting some sort of inferno. “I-uh, sorry, I guess I probably didn’t wake you up.” Enjolras blinked, looking at the beautifully built man, whose hair was flying in all sorts of directions, especially from just taking his helmet off.

“Nah, but that’s also cause I’m an insomniac. Most of the volunteers were resting, but hey, you gave us something to do,” he shrugged. “So, uh, Mac and Cheese or Ramen Noodles?” he asked.

“Erm, Ramen,” Enjolras stated, still somewhat clinging to Combeferre’s back.

“Right,” he nodded. “Sorry, they weren’t really recognizable as a pile of ash. Congrats by the way. Most of the time, we just get called for slight smoking of containers, not full fires in the microwave.”

“See?” Courf smirked, before Ferre pulled him away from the conversation, leaving Enjolras and the firefighter.

“I really am sorry. I just, you know, papers and stuff,” Enjolras waved his hands, thinking about how he really should be getting back to work.

“Yeah, I got one due tomorrow as well. Should probably start that,” the fireman said. “Well, at least now I’ve got adrenaline to keep me up to get through it.”

“You’re a student?”

“Yeah, junior,” He held out his hand. “Grantaire.”

“Enjolras,” he said, shaking it softly.

“Glad to have met someone to actually start a fire,” Grantaire smiled. “If you want,” he suggested, “It might make it easier to stop any sort of burning and not wake everyone up if you want to work where people are awake. People are allowed to come by all the time, as long as they don't get in the way of any equipment or emergency. And, the fire hall’s a quiet place, but normally a productive one if you’d rather work there? We’ve got cots too if you want to take a break.”

“That, actually sounds wonderful. No one else here is normally up as late as me. Even Ferre is normally in bed around 2 am,” Enjolras sighed.

“Yeah, come on back with us. I’ll even let you turn on the big flashy lights in the truck,” R winked. Enjolras smiled, grabbing the backpack he took out with him and hopped in the truck. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjolras started going to the station every night, but then only went when Grantaire was volunteering. He expected going to the station would be a productive, quiet study outlet for him.

  
He did not expect to cause the fire truck’s siren to go off when Grantaire pushed him into the button while making out with him in the vehicle.


End file.
